When You Taught Me How To Dance
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Akatsuki consoles a heartbroken Ruka based on the song by Katie Melua "When You Taugh Me How To Dance"    Song Fic


_**When you taught me how to dance by Katie Melua  
><strong>_

_**When you taught me how to dance  
>Years ago with misty eyes<br>Every step and silent glance  
>Every move a sweet surprise<strong>_

Akatsuki had taken Ruka's hand, kissed it and led a blushing Ruka to the balcony where they could dance in private. His long elegant fingers curved around her small delicate ones. His hand on the small of her back, holding her protectively to him. She rested a hand on his upper arm as that was as far as she could reach. The male moved in time with the music, leading her with him. She smiled up at him, embarrassed that they were alone. He looked down at her with kind and gentle eyes, moving both of them gracefully. No words were spoken between the two vampires. Ruka wondered where Akatsuki had learnt to dance. 

A FEW DAYS BEFORE

_**Someone must have taught you well  
>To beguile and to entrance<br>For that night you cast your spell  
>And you taught me how to dance<strong>_

Akatsuki smiled as he watched his parents sway to some music in the living room. He was only 10 years old at the time. His mother spotted him, dragged him over playfully and started dancing. Like his father, Akatsuki was a natural. In no time at all, he was being waltzed around the room by his mother. His face turning red with embarrassment and his father chuckling in the background with his mother's soft laughing. _**  
><strong>_

_**Light reflections in a lake  
>I recall what went before<br>As I give, I'll learn to take  
>And to be alone no more<strong>_

Akatsuki crouched down by the lake, he went for a midnight stroll after Kaname had bitten Ruka to clear his mind. He looked into the lake and watched the water ripples, they reminded him how Ruka's long brown flowing hair had slight ripples in it. He gave all his love to Ruka though she was too blind to see it but he wouldn't give up. She would look at him kindly from time to time with soft eyes. Sometimes she would even show a hint of blush and small smile. Very rarely would he get a laugh from her too but when he did, he cherished these small moments from her. As long as Ruka is happy, he would be happy too. He made the decision long ago to look after Ruka and protect her from any unhappiness that was caused by Kaname. He wouldn't be alone so long as Ruka's heart was happy.

_****_

_**Other lights may light my way  
>I may even find romance<br>But I won't forget that night  
>When you taught me how to dance<strong>_

Ruka eyes were always on Kaname and Akatsuki knew this but he would always be beside Ruka's side. She was like a lovesick puppy. Always doing everything she could possibly can to please Kaname and to make him look her way. This time when Akatsuki was called on Kaname's order alongside Aidou, Ruka was left alone with Kaname. She decided to find the courage to tell him once more of her feelings. Kaname had lost it with Ruka and yelled at her quietly but the words he used stung her deeply. She ran out of his office. _**  
><strong>_

_**Cold winds blow  
>But on those hills you'll find me<br>And I know  
>You're walking right behind me<strong>_

As Akatsuki and Aidou came back from their order, Aidou looked up on the hill to see the sun setting but noticed a figure, he nudged Akatsuki and nodded to the direction of the figure. Both knew it was Ruka and exchanged glances. Aidou knew his cousin was deeply concerned for Ruka had never acted this way. Aidou made his way back to Cross Academy whilst Akatsuki walked up the hill. Ruka hugged herself tightly as she cried. Akatsuki knelt down beside her and gently lift her chin up to look at him. She raised her empty sad eyes to his, her cheeks were streaming with tears and he knew that her heart was mutilated by Kaname. She burst into a new lot of tears and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his chest. She buried her face in the crook of neck, he held her protectively against him and just let her cry. She cried for a long time but he didn't mind. By the time she stopped crying, night had fallen. Akatsuki picked Ruka up and carried her back the Moon Dorms. Aidou saw how distraught Ruka was and knew instantly that this more serious then he thought._**  
><strong>_

_**When you taught me how to dance  
>Years ago with misty eyes<br>Every step and silent glance  
>Every move a sweet surprise<strong>_

Music floated through the Moon Dorms, Akatsuki was in the ballroom but couldn't find Ruka he eventually walked out and walked through the moon dorms only to hear a soft crying. He walked over to her door and knocked. His strong voice called out softly to her. She flung her door open and hugged him tightly around the waist. His arms came around her and held her gently. His pressed his lips to the top of her head and let her cry. He swayed her very softly back and forth until they swayed in time with the soft music that could be heard from the ballroom. Ruka lifted her hand and intertwined her fingers with his, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Akatsuki held her hand in his strong one, gently stroking her palm with his thumb. She murmured "I love you" and lifted her face up to his. There no trace of sadness, there were tearstains on her cheeks but no more tears spilling. He leant down and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back with all the love she had in her heart, both still swaying to the music._**  
><strong>_

_**Someone must have taught you well  
>to beguile and to entrance<br>for that night you cast your spell  
>and you taught me how to dance<br>and you taught me how to dance.**_

Akatsuki had taken Ruka's hand, kissed it and led a blushing Ruka to the balcony where they could dance in private. His long elegant fingers curved around her small delicate ones. His hand on the small of her back, holding her protectively to him. She rested a hand on his upper arm as that was as far as she could reach. The male moved in time with the music, leading her with him. She smiled up at him, embarrassed that they were alone. He looked down at her with kind and gentle eyes, moving both of them gracefully. No words were spoken between the two vampires. Ruka wondered where Akatsuki had learnt to dance


End file.
